Just Ask
by ClarityInObscurity
Summary: Vincent and Tifa having a conversation of sorts. Hints of Cloti and Yuffentine.


The cloudless sky gave the perfect view of the sunset. The leaves of the tree blocked the outright glare of the sun, but visions of red and purple and pink could be seen through them. There was a calming, warm summer breeze that caressed the skin and left contented smiles in its wake. The grass was cool to the touch and gave the hands a perfect way to fidget mindlessly.

Tifa wiggled her bare toes. There was nothing better than enjoying the last bits of the sun sprawled out in the backyard. It was a quiet day, a day of rest, but she could hear the distant yells of several of the neighborhood children, including Denzel and Marlene, coming from the schoolyard playground. She idly picked at the grass under her right hand.

"If you could be any animal, what would you be?" she asked out loud.

There was a forced puff of air through a nose next to her head. Lieing in the opposite direction of her was Vincent. His eyes were closed and his hands were underneath his head in a relaxed way. His legs were crossed at the ankles, but thick, leather boots covered his feet. His signature red cloak was laid out beneath their heads to prevent bits of grass and possibly bugs from getting in their hair. He wore all black as much as Tifa tried to encourage him to try other colors, but the shirt was a tank top. At least that was an improvement from wearing long sleeved shirt on a summer day.

"Falcon," he stated.

"Aaaaaand?"

"Because I like to fly."

Tifa nodded to herself, satisfied. She had been working with Vincent to get him to open up more. It was an uphill battle, but every little bit counted. The victories were often small and she had to pretend like she didn't notice when she was doing her happy dance on the inside. She tried to get them to spend as much time outside as possible. He was terribly pale, after all. Though, it seemed to her that maybe he didn't tan at all.

"Would you rather eat a handful of dirt or Yuffie's cooking?" she asked.

There was a long pause from her companion. "Is that a trick question?"

Tifa almost burst out laughing. He sounded unsure. "No, it's not a trick question. I know her attempts of cooking." She knew many of those cooking disasters. Yuffie could kick butt, but a frying pan could kick hers.

"I would choose," he began quietly, as if Yuffie was around, "a handful of dirt."

Now Tifa did laugh. "I see you have been victim to her cooking skills."

"I would not exactly call them skills."

She laughed harder.

"She tried to make spaghetti the other night," he said. "The noodles were still hard the sauce was burnt. The cheese made it bearable."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it." Tifa cleared her throat, trying to calm her laughing. She still smiled widely, however.

"And why do you think that?"

"Yuffie is a ninja, you know. You can't hide anything from her." Tifa's eyes looked to the right the same time Vincent's did. His demon eyes were slightly wider than was normal. Tifa's dark eyes were singing 'I know your secret!'. Vincent looked away first.

"When are you going to ask?"

"When you ask Cloud."

Blinking, Tifa wasn't sure if she heard correctly. Was he making a joke? "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at."

Propping himself up on an elbow to look at her, Vincent gave her a stern look. She knew that look. He had something to say and he was going to do it in that 'brotherly' tone. "Tifa, honestly." He let out an exasperated breath. "How long have you been in love with Cloud?"

Tifa tried to look anywhere but his face. "I- uh- don't-"

"Do not avoid the question."

"Weren't we talking about you?"

"I repeat, do not avoid the question."

Letting out a small sigh, Tifa looked Vincent in the eyes. It was unavoidable and she knew it. Once Vincent was on a track, he was persistent and nothing would prevent what he wanted. "Since I met him when we were children. When he would eat my half-baked cookies. When he would sit outside the window and listen to me practice on the piano. When he would talk to me by throwing notes through my bedroom window after my father forbade him to talk to me. Even after he left to join SOLDIER." She swallowed hard. "Even when I thought he was in love with Aerith."

The two of them were quiet. Tifa was lost in her own thoughts and Vincent was giving her the peace she needed to sort out what she was thinking. She was afraid to push Cloud. Afraid that if she pushed him, he would leave. She didn't want him to leave the children, or her, again. He was out long enough on deliveries each day. She liked it when he came home at night to join them for dinner. She liked it when he told her good night. She liked it when she could see him in the morning. She wanted to wake up next to him.

"I think you should tell him," Vincent said after a length of time.

Tifa was plucking grass out of the ground. She bit her lower lip as her brain continued to decide.

"Tell him." This was a command.

She glared at him. "You just want me to do something so you can ask Yuffie."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." He sat up fully before he stood up and brushed bits of dirt and grass off his pants. He held out a hand for Tifa and helped her up, even if she didn't really need it. She picked up his cloak for him and shook off as much debris as she could, then brushed herself down. She looked to see that the sun was almost gone. She would have to get dinner going soon.

"Same time next week?" Tifa asked the question every time. And always received the same answer.

"Maybe."

They walked into the house and Vincent showed himself out the door after a quick hug. Tifa went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, her thoughts a complete jumble.

Later that night, Tifa called Vincent on his new cell phone.

"You can ask Yuffie."


End file.
